SeanBunny
SeanBunny (aka SeanB1014) is just another furfag who likes to comment on relevant posts, submitting cropped porn 70% of times only to succeed in pissing people off if it's homosexual, otherwise if it's straight, sauce is demanded, peepees get hard, and this furfaggot faithfully provides. He does art sometimes but who cares. Some have prophecized that a comment from SeanBunny with a spoiler image is a symbol of one of the 4 horsemen of the FJpocalypse. Origin SeanBunny stumbled upon FunnyJunk many times over the years while browsing the web for memes, but one day , during a time of strife for him as he could no longer get his memes from Imgur and its libtard caste system, he truly discovered the moderate right-leaning land of milk and honey known as FunnyJunk. It was the place that suited his personality the most, for a time. As he delved daily without blocking a single channel, he began to further realize the ways of the real world through the News and Politics channels; Jewish control. Non-whites immune to public judgment. The liberal New World Order. The works. SeanBunny already knew things were bad in the world, but he did not realize the extent. As time went on, he noticed the animalistic ideals for judgment from possible fringe users, and as a result, has taken a break multiple times from the site, thinking he'd leave for good in some cases. But little does anyone know, that the moment one creates an account on FunnyJunk, they are forever cursed with the taste of Admin's micropenis to reside in their mouth. Not all attempts at leaving were related to fringe users, however. As SeanBunny learned to finally block channels like a slow tard, all he had left to avoid was popular entertainment that has recently been released or would have been released later, of which he has qualms with. Friends * Sterski * InertBaller * Fenneko * ShutUpRedTooth * Sterski * StinkyJim Personal opinions * Fanservice This fun-hating fucker hates fanservice in our superior and tasteful games and anime from based Japan. Can you believe he claims it's really Japan forcing their deep-rooted fetishes into our entertainment and that he says forcing a fetish is only okay to us because we like it and that it's what most of the consumers want? Yes we hate furries because they forcing their shit ALL THE TIME as a personality, but it's not even worth proving Sean wrong, so we won't even try. * Pedophilia SeanBunny is a pedophile-defender extraordinaire, having the gall to suggest a peaceful way to deal with any and all pedophiles while essentially changing nothing about our functioning laws on them. He believes that all Minor Attracted Persons (MAPs) who have not acted deserve a person who can provide help and establish moral boundaries, while MAPs who have acted should serve their time and afterwards, be left alone and allowed the chance at life again. Somehow he believes pedophiles should not be beaten to death wherever we see them, and that we should place ANYONE who we have dead-to-rights into the law's hands. What he doesn't know is that all of FunnyJunk think this sick fucker should be . --- Overall he's a decent dude, I guess. At least he's not a complete furfag if he hates the furry fandom and doesn't completely suck globalist kike cock. --------------------------------------------------- (This page is incomplete; You can help contribute to it through Admin, just pay some extra money bitch.) Category:Fags